WO-A1-98/17097 discloses a round baler with side walls, rolls and belts, to the lower front end of which is attached a pick-up. In order to install the belts, they have to be finite and pulled at one end over all rolls and partly through gaps between adjacent rolls. When this is done, the ends of the belts are connected to each other. Since this work is cumbersome and since belt connectors are a source for costs and problems it would be desirous to use endless belts.
The problem this invention is based on is the impossibility to install endless belts on such type of a baler.